


Saving her

by Radiklement



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Sacrifice, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiklement/pseuds/Radiklement
Summary: As Corrin realizes the danger Azura is ready to put herself in to support her cause, she decides to try and interfere, finding a way to take the toll of her magic on her own shoulders. How will she fare with her dragon's blood and how will Azura handle the knowledge of what her fiancee is willing to do for her? Hurt/comfort and fluff
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 35





	Saving her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuzzi_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzi_Fox/gifts).



Saving her

Corrin had never been more glad for asking questions in her entire life. Azura was always quiet. Always resigned when it came to her own fate. She’d tried kissing the answer out of her, or even bargaining for the truth by refusing to hug or lie with her in bed, but the dancer always, always won her case. It had been after one particularly long fight, after singing for both Corrin and her siblings to help them push forward for over 30 minutes that Azura had collapsed from the sheer exhaustion. She’d woken up in Corrin’s bed two days later, apologizing as soon as she’d heard how long it had taken her to get back to her senses.

“No apologizing,” Corrin warned her. “We were all worried, but I will blame you for it unless you tell me what singing does to you.”

Azura heaved a sigh, pushing herself up, her voice raspy from getting drops of water instead of actual gulps. Corrin helped her into a sitting position, bringing a glass of water to her lips, leaning her head against her temple as the blue-haired princess swallowed slowly, clearing her throat once to get rid of the strange feeling in her throat.

“I can still be sorry.”

“And I can still ask you to stop. You pushed yourself out there, but it’s more than that, isn’t it?”

Azura leaned back into the pillow, closing her eyes tightly, mentally counting to ten, hoping Corrin would grow impatient. The dragon laid by her side, stroking her neck with two fingers.

“Could I interest you in helping me freshen up? I could use a bath I believe if it’s really been two days.”

“You’re not leaving this room until you’ve told me, Zura.” The hand hovering above her neck traveled down to rest under her left breast, finding the pulse of her heart. “I lost an entire family through this war. I don’t want to lose you too.”

Azura shivered, knowing how fresh this wound was. How much mending her Corrin needed to regain her full smile once more. She needed so much time with her. Time she feared she didn’t have.

“It’s… Singing to invigorate others. Singing that song that should be able to hold off Garon when we confront him. I’ve known all my life, it’s not that I want to leave you, but it eats away at my energy.”

Corrin tensed next to her, wrapping one arm around her frame, realizing that her fears had been justified. Azura was walking down a dangerous path and she had been for a long time, all on her own.

“Were you planning on telling me?” the dragon asked her. “Are you aiming on dying for all of our sakes out there?”

“Corrin, it’s… I don’t know how much energy it will eat away. There is a definite risk, but if it means allowing you to be safe. Allowing you to know peace and freedom…”

Her voice breaking didn’t help the thoughts going through Corrin’s mind. She felt such anger and a sense of betrayal too from not hearing any of this before, from the fact Azura would value her more than herself. It was unbearable.

“I love you, Azura. You’ve agreed to be my wife when this is all over, was it all just to… have me distracted until it was too late?”

“Corrin, love, I’m not dead yet. It might not even happen!”

“Oh, I won’t let it happen!”

“Corrin! I don’t want to stay back while you go off fighting. I need to be there when you face Garon. Don’t leave me on the sidelines.”

Corrin knew what she meant beneath those words. Azura had felt trapped for the few years she’d spent in Nohr. In Hoshido, she’d been a stranger despite how warm her siblings were to her. Sometimes it felt like the only real connection Azura had allowed herself was Corrin. And as flattering as it felt, it also scared the dragon sometimes.

“You’re one of us, Azura. But I will not drop it. We don’t need you singing and driving yourself into a wall for the next few battles. Keep your energy so you comfort me at night, what do you think?”

“Oh you naughty thing,” Azura laughed, shaking her head at her.

The kiss Corrin gave her was very soft, turning rougher when the dancer pulled her closer, letting her know she was not going to break under her touch. Corrin remained careful with her, keeping her close during the next few battles, actually covering her mouth with her gauntleted hand the few times Azura seemed ready to start singing. And in between the battles, as they grew closer and closer to Nohr’s capital, Corrin kept sending Kaze, Kagero and Saizo all over to find informants who could teach her about magic and curses. She did so as covertly as possible, having Hinoka and Sakura help her in keeping Azura distracted and she was glad she did. Two witches, including the one who taught dark magic to the young Rhajat explained to her what could be done.

There was some trickery involved to achieve it, but if it meant protecting her beloved, Corrin considered it to be worth it.

_ “A dragon has a tremendous life force and you’re no exception, my lady. If you pay the toll in her stead, your dancer should sustain no pain from singing.” _

The first price to pay had been one of her own scales, Ryoma begrudgingly helping her in pulling one off of her back. She sculpted it herself into a pendant, hoping the jewel would look appealing to Azura. She’d polished it to ensure no side would be rough, managing to work it into a shape resembling a dragon’s silhouette. She felt a bit sheepish, realizing she was even more nervous tonight than she’d been when she’d prepared herself to offer Azura a ring. 

All that her fiancée knew was that they were planning on sharing a private dinner under the stars before retiring for the night. They were getting ready to face Garon in a matter of days, so Corrin had given time off to everyone, which meant a lot of couples looking for quiet as they resided in their respective quarters of the castle.

Corrin exchanged her armor, dark leggings, and undershirt for an actual dress, the only one she owned. It was Hoshidan styled, with a lot of layers, tied around her waist by a ribbon that had her struggling a little at first. She put a different flower in her hair than her usual, blue because she was slowly growing obsessed with that color. Everyone in camp knew why and at last the teasing had eased. Azura was wearing her usual white dress and blushed at the sight of her.

“If you’d warned me, I would have put on a more sophisticated gown,” the dancer whispered.

“Oh, you’re beautiful as you are, I just wanted to put more effort than just taking off my armor,” Corrin teased her, drawing her chair out for her and giving her a small bow. “If my lady is ready,” she added.

“She feels very blessed, thank you,” Azura smiled, taking her seat after giving a gentle poke at Corrin’s nose for good measure.

“Hey, I’m trying to be refined here!”

“I apologize, my lady. Before sitting down, can you give me a swirl? You look amazing tonight.”

Corrin flushed even more, swirling on herself and giving a mock curtsy, feeling the tips of her ears burning.

“I’m quite blessed indeed,” Azura sighed contentedly, her cheeks an adorable hue of pink.

“Thank you,” Corrin managed, wondering if she could win over her embarrassment as she sat herself down.

They focused on the food, making small talk, sharing their sidedishes as had become their habit. Azura was a light eater, but Corrin liked making sure she had her fill, usually having large meals prepared for whenever they’d dined alone. Her dragon appetite allowed her to finish any leftover they had and Azura never failed to be amazed at how much such a slender looking woman could wolf down in a single sitting.

“How did you secure wine, I thought we’d run out of it?” Azura mused as Corrin pulled the bottle up from under the table, uncorking it with a smirk.

“I remember how bold you were the last time I got you drunk, had to make sure I could repeat the experience.”

Azura pressed two fingers to her mouth to suppress a laugh, before biting into her index finger just long enough to rile up the other woman.

“All this attention can get to a girl’s head, you know?”

“Do I have your head turning already?”

“More like always, Corrin.”

“Seems that I’m just returning the favor you always give me then.”

Their glasses clicked together as they continued their unabashed flirting, enjoying every minute of it. Azura insisted on helping to collect the dishes, Corrin glad for the distraction as the time to give her pendant scale was growing nearer. They bumped into each other’s hips playfully, twisting their necks to hold each other’s eyes longer, sharing every little touch they could. Brush of knuckles against a bare shoulder, Corrin’s nails giving a short graze on that one bare thigh. After a bit, Azura gave up on the cleaning, grabbing Corrin’s hips to indulge into a brief waltz, Corrin smiling as they hummed a familiar tune together. They settled in the dragon’s room, pulling all the cushions they could gather on the floor to sit hip to hip and shoulder to shoulder.

Corrin wrapped one arm around her, stroking her blue hair and toying with a strand that had gotten tangled with her pendant. The dancer was playing with the bottom of her dress, having removed the ribbon so she could pull as many layers as she wanted to expose her leg and cover her own.

“Say, Azura?”

“Hmm.”

“Have I ever told you how pretty your neck is?”

Azura chuckled, nodding softly as she leaned her head, Corrin giving her a long kiss, gathering more strength from it.

“I have a gift for you.”

She was glad for hiding it under her bed, pulling the small pouch out and placing it in Azura’s lap, leaning close to plant a kiss on her shoulder.

“Oh love, what’s the occasion? I would have prepared something for you too, you know I…”

“Zura, the occasion is I love you. Means I get to spoil you sometimes, don’t you think?”

Azura pulled on the small cords, blinking at the dark and silver pendant she discovered.

“Is this...?”

“One of my scales. So you can have a little piece of me. Gods, I hope that doesn’t sound creepy, does it sound creepy?”

“Not at all! I just wish I had thought of a locket for you. You could keep a strand of my hair. I’ll arrange it.”

“You don’t have to!”

“But I want to!” Azura opposed, shifting forward to allow Corrin to tie the pendant around her neck.

They looked at how it hit the golden one she always wore, Corrin forcing her eyes up in fearp her intention could show.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s very lovely. Feels a little much to have both at once though…”

Damn, of course she would say that.

“Would you wear it though? For me? I know you won’t take your other pendant off, but this one can sit under it, here, let me try.”

She turned the scale on its rounder side, setting it under the gold pendant, glad that the match wasn’t perfect, which would have definitely tipped off Azura.

“But I can’t see the dragon this way.”

“Why do you need to when you got me right here,” Corrin teased her, shifting over to sit with her knees on either side of the dancer.

“I’m not seeing enough of you as I want,” Azura shot back, her eyes holding that spark of desire that always set fire to Corrin’s heart.

“I believe I’m equally denied of my favorite view.”

“This can be easily remedied.”

Corrin caught her lips into a greedier kiss than the previous ones, Azura welcoming her embrace, discarded clothes, laughter, love words, and ushered moans filling the rest of their night.

…

Azura wasn’t sure how Corrin had managed to get so far ahead from her in a matter of minutes. Garon warped, becoming a dragon, an abomination, his skull like an orb of twisting vines, a single red eye of light shining through the holes that made his head. Corrin rushed along her brothers, throwing back by the power of Garon, her sword breaking. Then, for the longest minutes of her life, Azura was left to wait and pray, her voice buried within her throat as Corrin laid on the ground after shielding Ryoma and Takumi. Garon seemed to be waiting, observing his fallen daughter, his eye aglow with sick self-pride.

_ Please, not like this, it’s not how it was supposed to go, _ Azura thought.

She had yet to sing, since she’d been too far for her song to work. But Corrin rose back to her feet, her Yato complete once more in her hand, looking over her shoulder to catch Azura’s eyes.

They were too far apart to hear one another, but it felt like a signal.

_ You can sing now. I’ll rely on you. Remember what you told me. _

Azura nodded at her, taking in a deep breath.

_ Time for destiny. Time to serve her cause down to your last breath. _

She sang, Garon groaning as he realized the very notes were keeping him frozen in place. Like a grotesque statue, he rumbled but couldn’t move. Corrin ordered for her army to rush ahead, a blue light shining in her wake.

Azura frowned, closing her eyes as Hinoka guided her along, guarding her as she sang as strongly as she could. The reinforcement soldiers gathered in the room faltered under their advance. Everyone of them were galvanized by how Corrin had handled a blow that should have proved fatal. The fact Garon couldn’t even open his jaws to attempt a devastating attack. The fact they were within sight of liberation from their long-time aggressor...

Azura’s song ascended, her limbs too light despite the strength she used, how much she delved into the blue stone around her neck to reach all the powers she needed to subdue the monster. Ryoma managed a hit, lightning bolts rushing after him, Garon groaning. Takumi fired three shots from his bow, ducking with a roll, Setsuna offering him cover. The song stretched, like a bird spreading its wings. Of course, it was Corrin who dealt the final blow, the blue light draped around her like a cape. Dark blood spread as the red eye blinked to darkness, Garon exhaling a fetid breath. Azura kept her song going just to be sure, blinking hard as she wondered why it was so easy to breathe. Corrin turned back to her, her skin patched with blue, her arms shaking as she tried to keep a hold of her sword. The song broke as realization hit the dancer. The scale around her neck. How the cold from her pendant didn’t reach her. How her blood ran without a hitch.

_ No. No, she wouldn’t… _

Corrin looked too pale. Her eyes rolled back, Ryoma catching her mid-fall, screams of shock and worry echoing around Azura as she pulled off on the chain around her neck, as though it burned her skin. She knew that Corrin’s skin had to be burning up. How breathing felt impossible. The pressure on her chest. And how much stronger it had to be, because she’d sung for a good hour.

_ It should be me. It should only be me, this isn’t how my power was meant to be used… _

Her feet moved while her mind remained in a haze. She remembered Corrin’s smile. The soft words. Her fingers on her skin as she tied the necklace. Such an innocent gesture covering a less than innocent intention. Why was she angry when she knew how worried Corrin had been? She’d wake her up at the smallest sound to make sure she wasn’t singing. She’d hug her with a trembling in her arms whenever she wasn’t careful. And now she was turning the tables on her.

She ran up the stairs, arms reaching out, her voice a white and raspy sound as she tried calling her name. Her Corrin looked ashen, her breath rough, Ryoma holding her up while giving space for Azura to kneel by her side, letting her pull the other woman into a hug.

“Oh why, why, Corrin, this isn’t… You made me do this to you when all I wanted was…”

Her voice broke, her mind barely registering what came next. The hands reaching for her shoulders, the gentle words pulling her away, the warnings, the pleadings, the questions that made her head turn.

…

Corrin came down with a fever, her eyes opening but unseeing, her skin marbled with bruise-like spots across her neck, back and sides. She could be drawn in a sitting position and coddled into eating, but her voice didn’t manage a word, only tiny sounds. Azura struggled with the weight of her guilt as she nursed her back to health, hearing Kagero’s apologies from one ear and letting it slide past her. Everything she did, she did it like the ghost of herself. She had been supposed to pay this toll. She had been supposed to carry it by herself, her small contribution to Corrin’s battle.

Takumi had barked awful things at her, Hinoka shutting him off with an actual slap, while Ryoma had no words, no time, focusing on putting Hoshido back on its feet. Prince Leo had granted them a visit to make some sort of agreement, only to leave with the severe warning that nothing could be discussed until Corrin would join the talk.

There were rumors that Camilla was also sick, potentially dangerous to herself, that she’d gone mad from what her father had become and the fact both Xander and Elise had been lost through this awful war. There were refugees from both countries, camping on the border, asking for housing and resources that Hoshido lacked from all the raids and fighting.

Azura was overwhelmed whenever she thought of everything that Corrin needed to deal with now that the war had ended. Peace was within reach, yet she doubted her partner had had time to even realize it. She spoke to her as best as she could, read her books late into the night, tried cajoling and pleading, but the broken whispers were her only answers. It was torture to see her lying in bed all day. To roll her around as carefully as possible to avoid bed sores. To ask Sakura and Felicia to help when it amounted to too much, the fact she wasn’t enough to look after her even for a full day and night. Azama had to threaten her with sleeping draughts. Azura counted the days and nights. 

The fever fell after a full week, finally. Corrin looked pale and small, her red eyes peering out as her senses unfogged for the first time in days.

Azura was sitting by her bedside, a book in her lap, her eyes closing despite her best efforts, exhaustion claiming her. She always did her best to extend her turns to watch over Corrin as long as she could.

“Zura?” Corrin managed.

“Oh gods, Corrin, Corrin, you’re awake?”

The book fell on the floor, Corrin blinking at Azura as she knelt on her mattress, looking pale and a little sick herself.

“It worked?” was all the dragon could think of asking, giving the other princess the urge to slap her.

“Your little trick? I can’t believe I didn’t realize your true intention, Corrin, you made me hurt you!”

Corrin gasped, a light cough getting through, her head buzzing as she tried to raise herself up, feeling Azura’s hands on her shoulders, holding her down with a gentle but firm touch.

“I did it so that you wouldn’t hurt yourself!” Corrin defended herself.

“But you were facing Garon directly, what would have happened to you if you’d collapsed sooner? Did you think of that? Did you believe there would be no impact? That I’m so weak that this would kill me while you’d… Gods, I should call the healer, but I can’t believe you. You could have died.”

“How is it fair if… you’re willing to face the same fate, that you wouldn’t ask that from me too?”

“But I’m the one paying the toll for my own magic, otherwise, it’s hardly fair. Corrin, you were stuck in a fever for seven days. Even with your dragon blood, we came really close to losing you. I’m afraid I could still lose you, I need to have Felicia come over, I…”

Corrin reached up, unsure how she found the strength to catch her wrist, her shoulders trembling.

“I don’t want to lose you, I’m sorry if I was ready to take the same risk as you did.”

“Corrin!”

“They said I… that my dragon blood would make a difference. I didn’t know it would be that intense. To think you did that to yourself every time…”

Azura shook her head at her, tears spilling over as her anger faltered against the longing.

“I should stay angry at you. I needed you to trust me. To let  _ me  _ help.”

“You’ve always helped me. You…” A cough cut her off, her throat too dry, Azura mentally chiding herself.

“Easy, easy, we can argue when you’re at full strength again.”

“Zura…”

“You need water. You need…”

“Zura, stop. I’m sorry. I’d do it again if we were to go back, but I’m sorry.”

The tears were on both of their faces now, Azura wondering how many times a heart could stop.

“You should have talked to me. Corrin, at least, you could have asked me to see if there wasn’t a way that we could both shoulder this toll, not take it all to yourself. It’s called a compromise, a way to meet each other halfway.”

“Azura, I… I was so scared that you’d just refuse to even wear my scale. I was tempted to hide your pendant altogether at one point, but I couldn’t do that...”

Azura could only stare at her, picture how much more danger that would have meant for Corrin. For each and every one of them.

“I want to hold you but I can get my arms to move,” Corrin added, effectively breaking her heart.

No anger could stand in front of her tears, Azura gathering her close, pressing her face into the pillow and the smell of her hair. It was a little damp and she resented herself for not changing it yet today, swallowing back a sob as Corrin cried into her hair.

“You’re alive, Azura. I need you alive, I need you so much,” Corrin managed.

“ _ I _ need you  _ too _ . I need you to rely on me. Do you have any idea how badly you scared me, Corrin?”

She tried to apologize for it, but her voice was too tight by then, her body shivering hard. Her sobs were getting worse.

“Love, it’s okay,” Azura fought against her urge to squeeze her even tighter between her arms. “I just need you to get better now, so I can give you the scolding you deserve.”

A weak chuckle through the tears helped Azura manage a smile as she pulled back to look at Corrin.

“I guess I earned that. Can… Can I have water now?”

...

The following days were nothing but everyone checking up on Corrin. For the dragon, all the tears and gentle warnings offered served as more reminders of her current weakness. She needed help to stand up and couldn’t quite walk yet. She felt incredibly diminished and a lot guiltier as she gathered just how bad the magic had hit her system. She looked pale as a ghost, reminding herself of her days back in Nohr. Azura stayed closed and helped her a lot, especially for the most embarrassing things, making her both grateful and overwhelmed.

“You put us both in this situation,” Azura reminded her. “If I want to spend time with you right now, I might as well spend it making sure you only get to be mostly embarrassed with me instead of other people. And you would have done this for me.”

“I would have,” Corrin confirmed. “But it doesn’t make it less… difficult to face.”

“I don’t see you as an invalid if that’s what is worrying you. A stubborn daredevil, sure, but deep down, I know you did it for my sake.”

Azura helped her sit down on the bench of her stall. They’d finally had confirmation from Sakura that Corrin was doing well enough to not need either Felicia, Azama or Sakura taking turns to watch over her. She could walk a short distance by herself, even though it made her somewhat winded and she was graced with the autonomy to relieve herself without anyone’s support.

“I need to feel normal again,” the dragon groaned.

“I made sure you’d have the baths to yourselves for the next two hours.”

Corrin frowned at that.

“Just me? Like you don’t need to relax?”

Azura blinked, taken aback. Corrin had tried talking to her like they usually did, but everything had felt stunted, the dragon feeling bad for putting her through so many efforts to look after her. This sounded like her playful princess, and not forced either.

“I could use some quiet, but I’m here to assist you in case…”

“Please, I can wash myself. Why don’t you go soak in the main bath? I can join you once I’m all clean,” Corrin suggested, her eyes looking away as she pretended to focus on the sash tied at her waist.

Sakura had been dressing her in a lot of kimonos during her convalescence and it was cute, but not quite helping her feeling back to her old self. Azura gave her a once over, mostly to ascertain if she was strong enough to be left to her own devices. She was definitely tempted by the offer. Her whole body was sore, and she hadn’t allowed herself a moment to unwind since Corrin had collapsed after defeating Garon.

“You’ll call me if anything’s amiss?”

“I promise, Zura.”

“And you’ll really join me too?” the dancer insisted.

Corrin looked up, her cheeks flushing.

“I would like that. I mean... If you want to?”

“Love, I’ve missed you. I’m sorry if it was not quite apparent. I’d love for you to join me. Just don’t take too long. Wouldn’t want to get sidetracked and run out of our alone time,” she teased her with a knowing smile.

It had certainly happened to them in the past.

Corrin nodded, blushing a little more, her heart fluttering a bit in her chest. She knew her scolding was still in the making, but Azura didn’t consider her strong enough for it yet. She was just glad they could try to redo normal once more. Azura had been close to her throughout the last few days, but never enough. 

The blue-haired woman left her to change in her own stall after making sure she had everything she needed. The baths were split, with a male and female main section, but also private bathrooms that could be used alone. Those were tiny, far too small to share with another person. 

Corrin washed herself quickly, rubbing a little too hard at certain spots as she tried to collect herself. She almost wished for a mirror to see what she looked like, even though she knew Azura liked her with dark bags under her eyes as well as a fresh-looking face. She didn’t like feeling like she was sick or fragile. Her limbs would feel numb quickly, and her body had seemingly grown used to sleeping for over 10 hours, when she always went with a mere 7 hours normally.

She felt like she’d spent a good half hour in her private bath as she stepped out to wrap a clean towel around herself and carefully followed the path to the common area. Azura was sitting by the edge of the pool, her feet in the water, turning her head over to the sound of her throat clearing up.

“Trying not to make me jump?”

“Did you hear my footsteps?” Corrin shot back, grateful for the warmth in Azura’s gaze.

“Not at all, you’re as quiet as ever, love. Do you need help or…?”

“I’m good. Did you wait for me to have a soak?”

Azura nodded. She’d taken the time to tie her hair into a large braid, Corrin loving how it exposed one of her shoulders and her slender neck. She watched her get to her feet and how the towel wrapped around her barely reached her thighs.

“I feel warm and I haven’t even stepped into the water yet,” Azura observed, Corrin feeling her ears burning.

“Can you blame me? I haven’t seen you like this in a while.”

“Back at you.”

The back and forth was fun, but Azura felt impatient. She walked up to Corrin and reached for her hand, motioning for the hallway that led to the interior garden. There was a waterlily pond back there and it felt like a nicer place for them to get reacquainted with one another. Because now that she was taking her in, with water still dribbling down her legs, her scarred arms and her muscled frame nearly exposed… She couldn’t fight back a thought.

_ I came this close of never seeing you like this again. _

The shift in her eyes had Corrin tensing, but her voice was gentle as she tugged her after her.

“I don’t want us to be interrupted.”

The garden had only one entrance and could be locked from the inside, which made it a perfect spot for privacy, Corrin nodding her understanding. She tentatively linked her fingers with Azura’s, feeling a little out of breath after crossing the hall. She wanted to reach for her shoulder. To check her pulse and her breathing just to confirm it was real. She had yet to be convinced the war was over. Had yet to confirm Garon’s shadow wasn’t looming over them anymore. 

The door locked and Azura made sure to pull the blinds over the windows, Corrin swallowing as she turned her attention back to her.

“Azura…”

“Do you feel tired? Should we sit down?”

Corrin rolled her eyes at her, tugging on her hand to get her closer.

“I’ve missed you a lot. I don’t know why, but we haven’t kissed once since I…”

Azura’s breath caught at that, her eyes going to her lips and back to her eyes, nostrils flaring a bit.

“Because I’ve been terrified to push you too hard if I did?” she admitted.

Corrin blinked at her, worrying her lower lip.

“I thought you were punishing me.”

“I was punishing myself, Corrin! I nearly lost you!”

“Because I thought I would lose you otherwise! Did I lose you anyway?”

Azura gasped, cupping her face with both hands, her eyes a little too wide.

“I’m here with you, I’m not leaving. I’m not  _ that  _ mad, Corrin, I was ready to die for your sake. Without you, nothing means…”

“I love you that much too,” Corrin cut her off, hugging her as close as she could. “But I’m alive and you’re alive. We made it.”

Azura had so many words she wanted to add, but the closeness was too much to handle after all, her body following what it knew. The first kiss was more of a crash of lips, Corrin running both hands through Azura’s hair, messing up her braid.

“I need to feel you, love.” Azura whispered, drawing the following kiss into a deep moan, pushing the towel off her.

Corrin took it as her cue to do the same to her, sighing through her nose as their chests met, pulling her hips flush against her, nails digging in her flesh.

“I want to look at you,” she managed in between kisses.

“Just touch me instead. I need you where I can… hold you,” Azura replied, her hands running along her back, grazing her skin to leave goosebumps and as many good shivers as she could.

Corrin retorted by nibbling on her lower lip, pulling Azura closer, till their breasts felt nearly too compressed against each other’s.

“I want to feel you more,” Corrin asked her, kissing the corner of her mouth as she went on. “Around my fingers. Around my tongue.”

Azura let out a rough breath, taking the smallest step back, taking in her bare fiancée standing before her. Her nipples were perking up from the air reaching them directly, the dancer cupping both breasts to give their tips a roll, smiling at the softer sigh that escaped Corrin’s throat.

“As beautiful as ever,” she commented, kneading her breasts as Corrin traced her lower stomach with her fingertips, making a beeline all the way south.

“It’s you who’s beautiful. I don’t have enough hands to spoil you properly.”

“I much prefer you with a normal number of hands, thank you,” Azura chuckled, her laugh shifting into a moan.

Corrin had run one finger along her slit, teasing her folds and giving her a playful look as she found her already wet.

“You sure you didn’t take a dip in the bath earlier? Or is this all me?”

Azura wanted to shake her head, feeling her face warming up, but Corrin’s fingers were teasing her clit now, making it hard to concentrate as they drew the familiar circles around her. The dancer nodded to her, trying to focus on her again, giving her breasts a light tug to have her kissing her lips once more.

“I love it when you’re eager, Zura. Should I give you more?”

“You’d better, you tease.”

Corrin answered by pulling her left leg up to have it wrapped over her waist, teasing Azura’s entrance with a finger before adding a second, her thumb not leaving her clit.

“Oh gods…”

“Kiss me, kiss me harder,” Corrin asked her.

“Aren’t you pushing...ah!... you’re pushing yourself!” Azura accused her, knowing she shouldn’t give her full power, knowing she should at least try to pace themselves, but after missing her for so long, she couldn’t help giving herself up to how it felt.

“I need this, I just need you like this.”

“Corrin…”

She was building an intense rhythm for her, Azura feeling her hips jerking in answer and the one leg on which her weight rested weakened.

“Does it feel like enough? Tell me what you need.”

“I’m almost…”

Corrin pushed against the weakness she felt in her own knees at the breathy moan Azura bit on, kissing her almost silent, her fingers thrusting a little deeper into her, pushing her over the edge.

“Zura…”

“You spoil me too much… Gods, I’m over sensitive, give me a chance to…”

Another kiss, slower this time, Azura knowing she was completely done for and that no holding back would be possible. It had been too long and now she needed to give the pleasure back, tenfold at least, she wanted to hear Corrin’s voice when she reached pure bliss, just to feel how warmth and soft she felt. She realized her hands were still squeezing her breasts, licking her lips as she caught Corrin’s hazy eyes.

“Now, you’re going to lie down for me. And I will do the spoiling.”

Her tiny gasp was adorable, but they were both far too worked up by then. Corrin laid down on their haphazardly given up towels, following Azura’s guidance and opening her legs for her, moaning roughly as the dancer followed her suit to brush her still tingling core against hers.

“I can’t move, I feel so weak,” Corrin confessed, sounding apologetic.

“It’s fine, just stay where you are,” Azura told her, giving a gentle press on her stomach while she rubbed her back, rolling her hips as slowly as she could. Corrin shivered, her voice a mess, hissing as Azura bit at her neck, rougher than what was usual, her tongue and mouth soon easing the flash of pain. “That too rough?”

“No. You know I like it, I’d do it to you if I wasn’t already so spent.”

“Promises,” Azura smiled, giving another roll of her hip before frowning. “If you’re that tired…”

“Oh no, you don’t get to stop now!”

Corrin managed to move her hips to support her point, Azura muffling her reaction against her skin, sucking at the swell of one breast before nibbling at her, relishing her shuddering breath. Another bite, another kiss, Corrin’s nails on her ass giving her all the encouragement she needed. Making love to one another had never felt this rushed before, but the way Corrin sunk back, hands lazily stroking Azura’s hips after their shared climax was a perfect sight.

“Are you breathing, love? Breathe.”

Corrin was still panting hard under her, flushing a little more at the gentle injunction.

“Azura…”

“I need to do much, much more than that.”

“Oh, you’re going to make me vocal at this rate.”

“Wouldn’t it be fair if it was you who sang this time?”

The words had come out faster than her thoughts, Azura biting her tongue as she realized the impact it might have on her. Corrin swallowed, coming down her little cloud.

“Azura, if…”

“I really meant to say that I love your voice,” the dancer objected.

“I do too. Your song was beautiful back there. It grounded me.”

“I don’t want to think of what it did to you.”

“You don’t have to, because we made it.”

Azura let out a rough breath, her arms wrapping around Corrin, yelping as the dragon wrapped her legs around hers, effectively forcing her to lean fully on her.

“Your singing didn’t hurt me. The magic did, but only because I wanted to shoulder some of your pain, like you’ve always been holding me up and taking as many of my burdens off me since the beginning of this trip.”

“Corrin…”

“You’re my love song. And I hope I won’t worry you like this again, but I want us to look after each other, not for it to be only one way around.”

Azura sighed, offering her a nod, before pressing a kiss to her lips, Corrin groaning in answer. 

“You still want to spoil me rotten?”

“Always, even when you’re infuriating. Although, after today, I should find ways to spoil you through nothing but teasing.”

“What? You wouldn’t!”

“Who knows? We’re still today, so you get a pass.”

Corrin seemed ready to add something, but Azura found that sensitive spot on her neck, extending her kisses and nibbles until the dragon moaned. Azura had to relent in her spoiling an hour later, feeling just as spent as Corrin, snuggling close to her with an nth kiss on her shoulder, taking in her content smile.

“That was crazy.”

“That was me missing you.”

“And loving me. A lot. I’ll need to repay you accordingly,” Corrin chuckled.

“I have no fear you will.”

“Oh, I think our wedding night will be the perfect time for that.”

“No sleep for either of us on that night, huh?”

“It’s a promise,”Corrin whispered to her, sealing it with a gentle kiss.


End file.
